Fairy Tail: A New Dragon Slayer Is Born
by DragonMistic
Summary: Only 8 years old Rayleih aims to become the strongest wizard in Fiore! Can he do it?... it surely seems out of reach until... Rayleih's "Father" Ragier will soon teach him Plasma Dragon Slayer Magic! This magic is one of the most rare magics among "D.S" magics and with its rarity comes it's equal power can he master this magic? It is up to Rayleih to find the answer.
1. Chapter 1

:Reminder: I do not own Fairy Tail or any other characters (exept Rayleih, Ragier, and others I may add...) they belong to thier Creator -Hiro Mashima-

My past life was just a blur I could remember nothing but here I am laying on the grass of plain field lost... out in the middle of no where. A large shadow starts to come over me. "The sun is just starting to rise, we will start your today." Says a deep but somewhat calm voice.

"Oh, hey dad I have a question." I say slightly confused.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Why did I wake up laying down on a grassy plain?"

"I see, you must have lost your memory when you fought that Large vulcan last night."

"A vulcan!?" I said startledly" "There is no way in Hell I could defeat a vulcan"

"I never did say you beat now did I?"  
"No sir."

I was still confused on how I even survived a fight with a vulcan they are strong compared to a c class wizard. The thought of seeing one still scares me a little bit... -I HAVE TO PUT THE PAST BEHIND ME!- I scream in my head as a picture of the destruction of a certain village was caused by a horde of vulcans about 2 years ago. -Fists Clenched- "Okay Father, i'm ready to start training"

To many minds, an utter shock may fill you when you realize the one I call father is actually a dragon not to mention he will teach me his magic soon, so im pumped but I have to get my physical training done or else I can't handle the power of the Plasma Dragon Slayer Magic!... His name is Ragier My goal is to join a magical guild named Fairy Tail and become the most powerful wizard in all of Fiore if I can do that I will have lived...

Plasma Dragon Slayer Magic, Is one of the most rare dragon slayer magics and along with its rarity comes its equall power in other words the more rare it is the more powerful it is wich requires much strength so I have been sword training for about 1 and a half years now I hope I am at least ready to learn the first basic move!

-In the South West corner of Sacoonia Forest- "Do I really have to get our meals while training? Its riduculus"

"Its not if you want to eat." Ragier said laughing

"Fine!, but only so I will Have something in my stomach to train longer periods with!" I said jumping from tree to tree gathering a fruit called nakawa.

"Im just kidding this isn't training I just wanted you to get lunch" he said laughing so hard I thought he was gonna start rolling over like a puppy begging for attention. "And besides when does magic training require you to jump from tree to tree?" he asked still chuckling from what he said earlier

"Dad, Why you gotta be so rude?..." I said with laughing a little bit (pun intended)  
"I was just letting you get the food for longer traing times, wich calls for finding what you feel like doing the most, wether it may be you cant stay still or your one to be calm or you have to be thinking."

"Well pops, you know I gotta be movin' or groovin'!"

"Good, then you have some energy... anyway once you're in your own state of mind then ethernano will start to enter your body." he said remembering from his past when he learned from his dad how to use his magic. "Remember there is only a certain amount of ethernano a wizard can hold and it depends on their size, since you are 8 you will not be able to hold a large amount of it but you will be able to use moves..."

"Cool! When will you teach me the first move?!" I asked impatiently waiting for Ragier to answer.

"Don't forget you hhave to absorb ethernano first." he exclaimed

"OKAY! Lets do this!" I said so exited I felt like I could just... well... pop "Well, im going to try meditating first and see if that does anything." I sat down and crossed my legs and put my hands to the side and tried to clear my mind... but, the exitement of becoming a wizard seemed to cloud my mind and I couldn't focus... -another hour- i was still sitting there and trying my best to concentrate but yet yeiled nothing. I opened my eyes and layed down on my back arms spread out "Ugh! I can focus I need to get my blood pumping or else I can't focus" I said stressed.

"Well, get up... your not going to become a wizard just laying there." he said laughing. "You need to get moving get to doing those push ups, sit ups, jump and spreads (Jumping Jacks)

"Right!" I exclaimed "I gotta get Movin'" I said while starting to do push ups. "This should at least get me started but it aint' enough!" I yelled I started intervals between Push Ups, Sit Ups, and other various exercises and in about 20 minutes later what seemed like a barage of light-blue and dark-blue particals started to surround me and entering my body.

Ragier yelled "Keep on moving dont stop that rythm in your head!" I continued to exercise my body almost to a point where I started to have to catch my breath. "Amazing! You learned how to gain ethernano in one day!" he said. "This means, you can finaly become a wizard!" He nearly roared.

My body nearly collapsed because of excitement but mostly of exaustion I was nearly to a point where I could drop to my hands and knees and cry. "If I train hard enough I can sureley avenge my village!" I yelled to where all the animals in Sacoonia Forest could hear me. -Birds fly off in the distance-

"Whelp I'm hungry and thirsty." I said exaustedly "I think its time to eat!"

"Good idea" Ragier exclaimed "You burned up alot of your energy there and, if you wanna use magic your gonna have to have alot of energy" he said with a slight chuckle... ...CHAPTER ONE END...

Sorry for the way the story is formatted I can currently only work on NotePad but, I am still gonna try my best on my stories and try to signify the begging and end , I cannot bold certain parts on the story I do hope some of you see where I am getting at, I just dont have much to work off of...

I did not explain Rayleih or Ragier's Physical Features I will do so Now...

Rayleih is Only 8 Years Old (at this time) Has Medium Legnth Sleek Black-Brown Hair (Reaching his Eye brows)  
Only About 3'7' With Light Brown Skin Texture (Rough)  
Makes New Friends Easliy, Brave, Confusing, Easily Lost, Easily Motion Sick. Physicaly and Mentaly Strong, Greatest Powers- Will Power- - Ability to Conquer Over Challenges- and -Friends will, Willingly Fight Along Side Him.

Ragier's Features-

Light-Blue Scale color For Under Side- Dark-Blue Scale Color For Upper Portion Has Spike-Like Structures Running Down his Back- -Horns About a Two Feet Long Slightly Curved Backwards-  
On All Fours (Counting Neck Length) 15'9' When Flying Up (Counting Tail) 30'3'  
Is Friendly And Will Fight If Threatend to Protect Rayleih, Brave, Easily Motion Sick, Funny. Extremely Physicaly and Menatly Strong, Greatest Powers- Courage- -Strength- -Will Power-


	2. True Chapter 1: Genesis

**Hey people!, i'm here to post the next chapter of the story -slight sarcastic yay!- (The chapter practically deleted it's self so I have to restart)**

-Just a dream- I thought to my self, and I was hungry in it so I guess its still the same old me just a year older. "oh yeah that's right I have to train today and try to make some friends... ugh." a slight tear fell from my eye as I remembered Ragier and the memories of happiness I once held. my face started to tear up I yelled "I swear i will become the strongest wizard in Fiore!' -oh yeah I need to go to Magnolia today maybe i can find someone who can train me at least the slightest bit would me nice anyway- I thought "Today is gonna be busy." My mind started to wander a bit but I got it back on track and started to move in on the city of Magnolia, and yet of course I was lost so I started to wander through the streets of Magnolia just looking for anyone who looks strong so I could ask them to train me. After about 30 minutes of walking I came across a man with dark red hair wearing shiny white armor with gold lining he was carrying what looked like a long sword which of course I thought looked amazing. I walked up to the man who looked about 20-25 years old and explained to him that I need a teacher and that I was alone and lived in the outskirts of town then he said.

"You're a loner too, huh?"

"What do you mean by too?" I asked confused.

"I mean that I work in a small guild or and travel alone." he said laughing

"Hmm... well I guess that's OK but, do you have any stories?"

"Heh, you don't even know me and yet you want to know my story?" "Well, anyway you hungry kid?"

"Oh yeah, I sure am!" I said laughing "I kinda didn't have any breakfast..."

"We are gonna eat at one of those non-fancy restaurants that have the actual good food, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, OK."

"By the way kid, i'm Genesis."

-Later at the restaurant- We were eating at a table beside the window, I was looking out side and saw nothing conspicuous every thing looked fine, and from the second floor the city looked huge it was amazing. When I was conversing with Genesis he pointed out to me all of to me all of the magic shops and stores it was amazing that Magnolia was such a robust place. He also explained that almost every shop had a different purpose whether it be armor, devises, books, or weapons I thought it was awesome. I told Genesis that I wanted to work on hand to hand combat so I could build up my strength for times when I run low on magic energy and that way I could build up my stamina for more magic output so he said he would take me to a guild hall from which he knew someone, well basically the whole guild. He told me that we could use the rear guild court which has a training ground but since we aren't in the guild we can't go on quests in order to gain jewels. Genesis said he was part of a guild a small but strong one they work in joint with other main guilds like Fairy Tail and Saber Tooth they call them selves the "Connection" so he can go on quests from his guild instead, that way he doesn't run out of currency.

-Walking up to the guild hall- I had a good look at the guild hall it was beautiful and it was huge! The guild had to be at least an entire square mile I stared in aw at the immensity of it all. Strangely Genesis had a smile on his face it was funny to me at least, i wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from him but it was a surprise I guess. We started walking up to the doors and I could hear a racket as I was getting closer. We walked in and it was a mess every single person that I seen was either arguing with someone, drinking heavy, or brawling but that soon stopped when we walked into the door they looked at us it was kinda embarrassing, just then a girl behind the counter with white-platinum hair said

"Hello Genesis how are you and, Oh! who is that boy beside you? he's so cute!"

"Oh this kid here? his name's Rayleih the kids a little fireball but he's kinda shy."

"Oh, OK Rayleih my name is Mira Jane but you can call me Mira for short how ya doing?"

I said Shyly "H-Hello Mira."

Genesis went behind the corner and started talking to Mira I guess it was about using the training court I turned around looking at the guild members and they went back to what seems like their usual selves, arguing and fighting so I just turned back to see Mira give me the thumbs up for training she said that Master Makarov was OK with Genesis using the training court Mira also asked me to join the guild I told her that I would when I get stronger she just smiled and pointed to Genesis so I thanked her and walked after Genesis and the training began. **(I honestly didn't really want to do the training part just ask and i'll do a between chapter that describes his training so if you want I could explain)** A few days turned into weeks and weeks into months and finally a year has passed by I had grown a few inches and I was 9 years old Genesis before he left he told me that I was strong enough to be on my own, I told him that I would continue my training by my self while i travel across Fiore and told Mira that when I stop by again that i'd join the guild next time I stopped by. I wanted to travel all around Fiore and see it for my self, so I did and every thing was awesome from the Grand Magic Games to resorts and everything, I visited all the cities that I could and went to all the shops, of course I couldn't buy very much but I found my self a bad to the bone costume well at least that's what I thought but I guessed it kept me occupied.

Every where I went I was treated like an outsider well because of my hair which had black tips and the fact that i never really lived there but it was fun either way, they treated me like I was some kind of thug but what ever. I ended up heading back to Magnolia but I forgot about Fairy Tail since it was so long ago all I remembered was Magnolia sure, I got lost a bunch and all but it was no big deal I just kept walking through the amazing streets with all the houses and the shops it was truly something to see it seemed like something out of a manga. The problem was that every body was staring me down it was confusing but it really put on some pressure, even though I thought I would get used to it they always looked at me like i did something wrong and I don't know why. I tended to get free stuff because apparently they were scared of me i'm only 5'3 right now and i'm 14 so I guess i'm kinda short so i don't look like a threat. I heard some rumors 'floating' around about a bunch of bandits which had a black lightning mark on them which I was thinking of a guild mark but in their case I figured it would be a clan mark I kept an eye out and was observant it was strange because I always get lost yet I watch where I go.

Everything was fine so I decided I would take a turn down an ally way which on second thought I probably shouldn't have done that, I ended up getting lost to my dismay I took about a dozen wrong turns, I guess I ended up going in circles. Just about that time I heard some voices coming from around a building in front of me I was curious so i made my way over to the voices and boy, was it a surprise there were a few men in a somewhat similar outfit to each other and one of them which looked like the boss had a black lightning tattoo. they stared at me for a few and I could tell they still had a few injuries from some other encounter so I didn't want to hurt them too badly if they attacked me. As soon as I opened my mouth one of them lunged at me he activated his magic in his right hand and flung his fist at me...

 **True Chapter 1: Genesis Ends here folks... did I counter attack? Did the bandit hit me? Find out next time on... oh wait wrong series find out in the next chapter of this fan fiction story!**

 **OK! guys, remember I do not own anything in this story except the plot in which I share with a friend you should read her side of the story -Summerthegreat- go check her out, all original characters I share with her also, all characters from the series Fairy Tail belong to their creator which includes Magnolia, Fiore, and Fairy Tail.**

 **Expect a new chapter soon!**

 **PS: sorry for the short chapter and the lack of dialogue ironically I usually incorporate too much. Dragon, Signing Out!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Story Begins!

**All Credit Of Fairy Tail To Owner.**

*swoosh* I moved to the side just enough to dodge his fist, one of the other bandits lunged at me from the left, I ducked as he tried to grab me, I punched him in the gut and sent him flying into the other two bandits that stood watching, the bandit that I had dodged had launched a lightning spell towards me, I had no choice, "PLASMA DRAGON'S, BARRIER!" I surrounded myself with plasma, *zzzt zzzt Zap* the lighting dispersed as it hit the ball of plasma surrounding me, I dropped the barrier and lead with a full forced punch, "PLASMA DRAGON'S... IRON FIST!" *Kapow!* my fist slammed into the bandits face and sent him flying, I turned around with a spin kick as one of the bandits stood up to counter, I felt an odd feeling creeping up behind me, I turned my head to look but there was nothing there, *Crack* I was kicked in the chest and got sent flying back, *pff pff pfffff* I rolled on the ground and landed on my back, most of the bandits had already recovered, but there was one missing.

I looked for the missing bandit but found no trace, it was me vs 3, I had to take them on, I didn't want to drag the fight out, I stood up and straightened my back, "PLASMA DRAGON'S ROAR!" I tried to hit all of the bandits in one hit but the lighting user dodged and counter attacked, the other two bandits looked like they were down for the count, so I didn't worry about them, instead I took on the one that actually held a threat, we went into a melee battle, I was faster and more agile than him, but he was physically stronger than I was, I had to out maneuver him and strike, he came at me with a right hook, I ducked and caught his wrist and elbowed him right in the stomach, he slowly fell over with an unsavory look on his face.

I heard footsteps coming from around one of the houses, the bandit that I lost track of came from around the corner with a grin on his face, just then 10 more bandits walked out from behind him, I sighed, "OK, Lets do this." I felt everything get a little bit lighter, and everything looked brighter than usual and I could see everything clearly, *que epic fight music* The bandits started rushing towards me some stayed in the back to cast spells, but everything seemed slower than usual.

They got close to me and started attacking but it was so easy to dodge and counter their attacks, like I was faster and had better reaction time, I seen a Black Lightning mark on all of them, -so these are the thugs that I had been hearing so much about from the towns folk, I better take care of this quick- *shoopat pt pt pt pow!* I counter all of their attacks and let them down slow. alright there are about 6 bandits left, "You wanna try me?!" I yell as I rush towards them, I cover my fists in plasma and prepare to attack, just then they send their spells towards me. "Here... We... Go! PLASMA DRAGON'S DUAL PULSE!" I send rings of blazing hot plasma towards them and their attacks disintegrating their magic attacks and frying them.

"HA HA HA, SO YOU BEAT THEM, EH?!" I hear a deep voice say "I'll have to commend you on that!"

-There it is, that presence again!- I turn around to look up to a roof top and see a large, muscular man wearing a hoodie with the sleeves torn off staring down at me "Who are you?!" I retort

"Me?! WHO AM I?! I'M THEIR LEADER, WHO ELSE?" he says in an almost crazy voice

"Good, now maybe I can finish this up" I snarl at him, -He looks dangerous, and very strong I better not take any chances-

"The confident type, eh" he grins "I'll enjoy... BREAKING YOUR SPIRIT!" he ignites his fists into a black lightning *ZZZZT* he appears directly in front of me *zZT BOOM!* he nails me in the face with a full force straight punch, I barely manage to keep myself standing after I was thrown back.

"Damn, you're strong ain't ya? and wait Black Lightning's a dark guild?" I ask while standing up

"YUP!" he darted at me again but this time I could see his movements

"I GOTCHA NOW!" I exclaim I as I catch his fist a counter "PLASMA DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" I punch him straight in the gut and send him flying into a metal trashcan -man I cant believe I sent that can flying, I hope it doesn't hit anyone...- the large man lay spread out on the ground, "Honestly..." I say shaking my head, face palming while doing so "you thought you could take my stuff so easily? I don't think so!" I smirked and turned towards the leader

"Take this!" the leader picked up a metal trash can and launched it towards me, it looked so slow I easily dodged it

"Is that all you got? I can finish you off right now, but I don't think I'll waste my time in a fight I'm guaranteed to win." I turned around and started to walk away, of course, I would've just gotten lost again.

"We'll see about that!" *zzzt* I hear lightning behind me and as I start to turn around to counter

"WHATCHOUT!" I hear a girls voice say, *FLASH* a brilliant light takes my vision as I'm thrown onto the ground from a shockwave, a blonde girl takes comes into view, she looks about my age, -whoah, what just happened, did this blonde girl just try to save me? but wow, she's cute- I stare up at her. the leader was on the ground again. she stands over the dark guilds leader triumphantly "Remember me?! if you don't then maybe I can jog your memory, my name is Summer of Fairy Tail and I'm here to make sure you stop causing trouble!" she exclaimed as she pointed at the leader and lit her fist in a stunning golden flame.

"SORRY! I remember you, I-I'm sorry p-please don't hurt me!" the leader pleaded, he seemed so weak and timid after he was defeated.

She paused and looked down at the bandit "Promise?"

"YES, YES I PROMISE JUST PLEASE LET ME GO!" a gasp came from one of the grunt bandits that I had beaten up.

After a moment or two she replied "OK, but if you steal again, I wont show you any mercy!" as soon as she stepped off, the leader and one of his companions ran off into the ally ways and disappeared into the darkness.

She turned her gaze towards me and seemed to scan me, our eyes met, I stood up she was taller than me -ugh, well I gotta play it cool- I look at her and smirk "Not bad for a girl."

"Excuse me? Girls can fight just as good as guys can! Not to mention I just saved your butt from getting hit back there!" she snapped back.

I rolled my eyes "Yeah, whatever." I start to turn away before I felt a tug on my shirt.

"Wait a sec!" she calls

I turned to look at her, I paused for a second, "Need something?" I ask. -Why do I feel so calm right now, oh whatever I think she's pretty chill-

"What's your name?" she asked shyly

I was caught off guard, but I turned around to face her "Rayleigh" I reached out for a hand shake, "Summer, is it?"

She let out what seemed to be a squeak "Huh? How did you know?!"

I remember how she pinned that guild leader, while still holding out my hand "You made quite the introduction when you pinned that bandit." I tried to say coolly.

She took my and shook it, "Right."

I nod approvingly "Well I got to go find a comfy ally to spend the night in. Seeya!"

"You can stay at Fairytail." she said as she lifted her sleeve to reveal a tattoo. memories start to come back to me but its still a bit fuzzy.

"What's that?" I ask

"It's a magic guild... we have an infirmary so you could spend the night there, its dark in the ally's too so..." she said as if she was trying to get hint something.

I tilt my head a bit "Why would you invite me?" I ask confused.

She replied back "Well, you helped us get rid of the bandits which was part of our job today. So its the least we can do."

-well I guess this would be a good change to get my memories back- "If it's okay, I suppose one night wouldn't hurt."

She grinned a bit "I can show you where it is!"

"Lead the way!" I say, as I started to follow her. -I might actually get some memories back, I'm lucky I ran into this girl, its been about 5 years since I've been back to magnolia, I wonder what's in store-

 **Okay, I'm Very Very Very Very Sorry For Not Posting For A Very Long Time, Things Popped Up One After Another And I Ended Up Getting A New Computer, So Yeah, Please Forgive Me... I Will Try To See If I Can Get My Friend To Continue Her Side As Well, If You Read This, THANK YOU!**


End file.
